1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic electroluminescent display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Various flat panel display devices are being developed to overcome the weight and size disadvantages of a cathode ray tube. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, and organic electroluminescent display devices.
Organic electroluminescent display devices display images using Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. Because organic electroluminescent display devices have various advantages such as being thin and good color reproduction, they are increasingly being used in various devices such as televisions, portable phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) players, and digital cameras.